Shade and the 84th,Shine and the Terrorly's
by JoeyTheRanger
Summary: Shade and shine are brothers,each had a different pass,One a clone trooper,one a mercenary.I do hope you enjoy this story,this will be my first one i write to public and have it published.
1. Shade's Story

**_(Shade is a volunteer trooper for the Battle of Geonosis . He is in a 327th squad, and this is his story.)_**

Explosions are going off around us as we enter Geonosis, LAAT's blowing up left and right of us. I'm a part of the 327th corps. I'm a part of a squad that is purely volunteers in the 327th.

"Hey Shade, are you daydreaming again?" Blackheart asked.

"No, just waiting for this LAAT to land." Shade said.

The LAAT they were flying is about to make a landing when their wing gets shot off. The LAAT starts beeping and heads straight for the ground.

"Brace for impact!" Goblin yelled.

The LAAT slammed into the ground and flung everyone everywhere. The LAAT door busted open sending two men out of the LAAT . The LAAT slid about five more feet until it came to a complete stop.

"You guys good?" Goblin asked.

Shade got up, along with Blackheart and another man named Train.

"We lost Ghost and Joker sir", Train said.

Goblin shook his head then grabbed his DC15A and hopped out of the LAAT along with the others.

"Right, we are in a canyon, great."Blackheart complained.

"It could be worse; we could be in a middle of droids right now."Train said.

"Will you guys shut up and figure a way out of here, Shade try the comlinks."Goblin said.

"Yes sir!"All three said.

Train and Blackheart looked through the LAAT for the grapples that were given to them. Shade tried the comlink hoping to get a hold of command.

"This is CT-4298, command do you copy?"Shade asked in the comlink.

The comlink just had static and nothing came through. Train came back out with a Z-6 Rotary Blaster cannon, and Blackheart came out with the grapples.

"At least we can use this, Joker won't need it."Train said.

"Can we just get out of here, tired of being down in this canyon," Blackheart said.

"Right, Shade, you protect us until we get up."Goblin said.

Shade nodded and picked up his DC15A and got behind a rock looking down the canyon. Goblin, Train, and Blackheart aimed the grapple up and shot**,** catching onto a rock just right above the canyon. They all went up at the same time and reached the top, finally getting out.

"It's your turn Shade!"Goblin yelled down.

Shade slung his DC15A onto his back and grappled up getting a rock. He went up, landing with the rest, and got beside blackheart guarding the rear.

"Right, let's get moving."Goblin said.

They took off towards the battle where all the blaster fire was. A spider droid came out of nowhere, the blast landing beside them.

"Get to cover!"Goblin yelled.

Shade and Blackheart jumped behind a rock on the right side, Goblin and Train on the left. Droids start to advance on their position, blasting at the rocks.

"Now is a good time for backup."Train yelled.

In sync an explosion went off and they turned to see AT-TE along with 501st clones shooting at the droids. A Jedi came running up with a purple saber towards them.

"Is that Mace Windu?"Blackheart asked.

As the Jedi came into view it was not Mace Windu, it was a Jedi with black and red clothing. He got to Shade and the others and continued blocking the shots.

"My name is Raptor, Jedi Knight of the 501st, Who's in charge here?"Raptor asked.

"I am sir."Goblin said.

"Well Goblin, you guys are under our command, we got your signal."Raptor said.

The rest of the droids finally went down. The 501st moved up and secured the area, while Shade and the others got up.

"Who here is CT-4298?"Raptor asked.

"That would be me sir."Shade said.

"What is your name?"Raptor asked.

"Which one, real or nickname?"Shade asked.

"Your nickname" Raptor said.

Shade cleared his throat.

"It's Shade sir."Shade said.

"Right Shade, nice to meet you. "Raptor replied.

"Alright, let's move out."Raptor yelled.

Shade and the rest followed Raptor and the 501st to the commanding station. They met up with more 501st and continued to the battle. They got stopped by three spider tanks and about two platoons of droids.

"Droids up ahead!"Raptor yelled

Everyone opened fire on the droids while the AT-TE attacked the spider droids. Shade heard a scream; and, right away, knew it was Goblin. Shade turned to see Goblin slide back from a blast of the spider droid.

"No, Goblin!" Shade yelled.

Shade took off running over to Goblin's side, along with Blackheart and Train. They finally reached Goblin and he was already dead.

"Damn, rest in peace Goblin."Shade said.

A shot went over Jake and found it's mark, in Train's head. Shade pulled up his DC15A and shot, taking out the droid. Shade then turned and saw that Train's helmet was steaming from where the bullet hit.

"Train, rest in peace."Shade said.

They got up and charged into the battle along with raptor. Shade knew that he was willing to die for the Republic, he was just hoping not to die here.

**_(You guys should know what happens at the end of the battle.)_**


	2. Shine's Story

**_(This is Shine, Shade's brother, and he is a mercenary)_**

Shine was going through a bounty list. Most of the bounties asked for someone killed, smuggle from a planet to another, to straight out stealing something. Shine wanted something bigger and better, like a heist of sorts.

"Nothing good can come from this, but that's not a surprise." Shine mumbled.

A voice is heard across the way, a scream of sorts. Shine remembered he was in the black market, so it's no surprise someone is getting robbed. The scream is heard again, and it's a scream for help.

"Help, I'm being robbed!"A girl screamed.

Shine took off running towards the scream and come into an opening of four guys surrounding a girl. Shine knows better than to fight in the black market, but he doesn't want the girl to get hurt.

"Leave her alone, now!"Shine yelled at the four men.

The four men turned his way all with some sort of weapon in hand. Shine knew he was in trouble, but he won't go down without a fight.

"If you're looking for a fight, pick on someone who can fight."Shine said to them.

They grunted and one charge at Shine. Shine lowered his shoulder and charged sending the man up into the air. The man lands on a ground with a thump, and a groan of pain escapes from him.

"Right, who's next?"Shine asked.

Two more charge at Shine and Shine side stepped out of the way of one letting one go by. He grabs the other man weapon that was swinging down at him and ripped it from him. Shine brings up the pipe and hits the man right under the jaw sending him backwards landing on the ground with a moan of pain escaping from him.

"Right, two left, should be fun."Shine said.

The man he side stepped from charged at him again and Shine bring the pipe around blocking his strike. Shine shook his head in shamed and pushed off and dashed forward hitting the man straight in the gut with the pipe.

"Remember, next time you hurt a girl or try to, I will kill you."Shine mumbled to the man.

"My name is Jack, and I'll make sure you die."Jack said.

Shine let out a laugh and swung upwards hitting the man in the jaw. He falls to ground silent, still alive.

"I suggest you leave now."Shine told the last guy.

The man hesitated and took off running in the other direction. Shine dropped the pipe and walked over to the woman, helping her up.

"Are you ok?"Shine asked

"Yes, thank you, you saved me."The girl said.

"Well, get going now, and try not to get cornered again."Shine replied.

She nods and runs away towards the taxi. Shine hears something behind him and swings around and a hand went around his wrist, catching it.

"Hey, I could kill you if I wanted to."The voice said.

Shine turned his head to look at the man who stopped his hand. It was a bounty hunter who stopped him. The bounty hunter was Zerd, one of the feared bounty hunters in the galaxy.

"So, you're the famous Zerd?" Shine asked.

"I'm going to ignore that question, but, you're a hacker yes?"Zerd asked.

"Yea, what you need?" Shine asked.

"A file of sorts, I heard you were a hacker, and I have no hackers to help me."Zerd replied.

"Right, where is it at?" Shine asked.

"Republic base, have fun, and the file, well you'll know it when you see it."Zerd said.

Zerd turns and walks away towards a ship. The ship takes off and shine looks at his wrist pad.

"Right, here comes the fun."Shine mumbled

Shine got a speeder and landed outside of the republic base. He hops out taking off toward the front gate pressing a button on his wrist pad disappearing before the clone see him who was posted on the wall. Shine sneaked up to a generator and uncloaked pulling out an EMP grenade and tossed it into the generator making it go off, shutting off haft the base. He cloaks and takes off before clones see him.

"Right, now I got to find a dang computer."Shine mumbled.

Shine came into a small building that had a computer and an officer in it. Shine sneaks up and knocks out the officer and moves him into a dark corner of the building.

"Now, for that file."Shine mumbled.

Shine searched the files until one came up and said "For Shine".

"For shine, is this some sort of set up?"Shine mumbled

He opened the file and on it said in was a small letter.

"Dear shine, I know this seems confusing so let me cut to the chase. I own a mercenary group and I'm looking for good hackers, so please, meet me at these coordinates and we can talk more. Sincerely Shine."The letter said.

Shine closed the file and went off to the coordinates .Shine arrived at the coordinates and two bounty hunters stepped out. One was Zerd and the other was a girl he did not know.

"This is Luna, my sister." Zerd said.

"Hello Luna, now, why is it you called me here?"Shine asked.

"Well, you're invited to the Terrorly's mercenary, want to join?"Zerd asked.

"May I think about this?"Shine asked.

"Yes you may, hope you join." Zerd replied.

Zerd turned around and walked toward his ship with Luna. The ship soon takes off and Shine turns and heads towards the apartment

**_(Cliff hangers, got to love them, but as the title suggest, he joins the Terrorly's or is it where he has competition with them.)_**


	3. The Switch

**_(The battle of Geonosis is over; Shade and Blackheart are on their way to_** **_Coruscant.)_**

Shade and Blackheart was in the bunks on the 327th Ventor. Shade is looking over the map of Coruscant, while Blackheart cleans his gun.

"A whole squad, and there just gone."Blackheart said.

"I know what you mean, but we're alive, that's all that matters."Shine replied.

Blackheart turned towards Shade. Shade looks up at Blackheart.

"What now?"Shade asked.

"You're sad that you lost a squad too."Blackheart replied.

"Yea, but who knows, we may be shipped to another battalion or legion."Shade said.

Blackheart continued cleaning his gun when a 327th comes into the room. He looked at Blackheart then to Shade.

"The commander wants to see you guys."The man said.

"Alright, we'll be there soon."Shade replied.

Shade put away the holopad and got up and headed to the bridge with Blackheart following behind. They arrived at the bridge and stood at attention until the admiral got done talking. The admiral was talking with the 327th commander.

"Well admiral, we can talk later, I must speak with them two." Commander Bly said.

Bly walked over and stand in front of Shade and Blackheart.

"I know you two lost your whole squad." Bly said.

"Yes sir it is, but, you called us?"Shade asked.

Bly looked at shade then to blackheart and back to shade.

"I've been asked to send some soldiers to the Coruscant Guard and to the 501st Legion." Bly said.

"Oh, you want us to go to one of them?" Blackheart asked.

"Yes, Shade, You're going to Coruscant Guard, Blackheart, You're going to 501st Legion."Bly said.

Bly walked passed them moving his hand to dismiss them. Shade and Blackheart turned towards each other.

"So, that's that?" Blackheart asked.

"Seems so, let's hit the bunks."Shade said.

They headed to the bunks but get stopped along the way by Raptor. Raptor was wearing 327th armor to blend in.

"Shade, Blackheart, I come with a favor."Raptor said.

"What is it?" Shade asked.

"Make your own squad, both of you, of nothing but volunteers."Raptor said.

Shade and Blackheart looked at each other then back to Raptor.

"Why exactly?"Blackheart asked.

"You'll learn soon enough."Raptor said.

Raptor turned and walked down the hall then disappeared. Shade and Blackheart looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Let's head back, we got a big day tomorrow."Shade said.

They headed back to the bunks and opened the door seeing Goblin, Train, Joker, and Ghost helmet on a box. Shade walked over and saw a hologram with a message on it. He opened the message and Raptor appeared on it.

"I brought these back for you, I know you two worked with them forever so I returned them. Take care and remember what I asked of you two."The message said.

The message closed and Shade turned towards Blackheart.

"Well, that is nice."Shade said.

"Eh, I guess, but, let's get some sleep, I'm tired."Blackheart said.

Shade and Blackheart went to their bunks and passed out.

**_(After the fleet arrives at Coruscant Shade and Blackheart took a LAAT down to meet with the commanders of 501st and Coruscant Guard.)_**

The ship lands in a courtyard of the outpost. Shade and Blackheart got out of the LAAT and a officer approached them.

"Welcome to Coruscant, I'm officer Eagle, Are you two Shade and Blackheart?"Eagle asked.

"Aye, I guess we are expected?"Shade asked.

Eagle nodded and with a wave of his hand told them to follow. Shade and blackheart followed quietly looking at how many Coruscant Guards were around. They went up to the command bay and saw the Coruscant Guard commander and 501st commander.

"Good day commanders."Eagle said.

"Hello Eagle."Both commanders said at same time.

"Here are the other two Shade and Blackheart."Eagle said.

Shade and Blackheart saluted as the commanders faced them.

"At ease you two."Fox said.

They both stop saluting and put hands by their sides.

"I am Commander Fox of Coruscant Guard; this is Commander Appo of 501st legion."Fox said.

"Good day gents."Appo said.

"So, you guys are volunteers?"Fox asked.

"Yes sir, I am Lt. Shade; this is Sgt Blackheart."Shade said.

Fox and Appo looked them over.

"What happened to your squad?"Appo said.

"All dead, expect us." Blackheart replied.

Fox and Appo talked for a bit until turning around to face them.

"Well, Captain, You're under my command."Fox said.

"Who is captain?"Shade asked.

"You are, Captain Blackheart, you are with Appo."Fox said.

"Welcome to the legion."Appo said.

"You guys can relax, say your goodbyes, but you may see each other soon."Appo said.

The commanders turned and walked away. Shade and Blackheart relaxed and turned towards each other.

"Well Blackheart, it was fun while it lasted."Shade said.

"Yep, see you elsewhere I suppose."Blackheart said.

They shook hands and shade turned and walked towards the way of Fox, while Blackheart went after Appo.

**_(This will be about Shade now, I may add in Blackheart after next chapter .Basically it will be switching between the two in one chapter.)_**

Shade and Fox arrived at the Armory.

"Get your new armor and gun then meet me outside."Fox said.

"Yes sir."Shade said.

Fox turned and left the armory while Shade walked over to pick up his armor. He reached and switched out his 327th armor with it.

"So, you're new also?"The voice said.

Shade turned around to see who was talking.

"Who are you?"Shade asked.

"I'm Senior Commander Dunkel."Dunkel said.

"Hello sir, I'm Shade."Shade said.

"Ah, well Shade, I'll let you finish getting ready."Dunkel said.

Dunkel turned and walked out of the armory. Shade turned and grabbed his weapon and walked outside to meet up with Fox. Fox was talking with the Chancellor over a hologram. The hologram soon ended and Fox turned around facing Shade.

"You can have a squad, what are you going to name it?"Fox asked.

"I'll name it Rack Squad sir."Shade said.

"Well captain, we have a fresh group of volunteers who want under your command."Fox said.

Fox moved his hand for Shade to follow. Shade hesitated for a moment and soon followed. They turn a corner and there was five other volunteers just waiting.

"Meet Crack, Grain, Reaper, Plaque, and Hawkeye."Fox said.

They all got in a line and saluted. Fox turned towards Shade.

"They are under your command, but you will take orders from me."Fox said.

"Yes sir, got a mission for us?"Shade asked.

"Actually yes, there are a few big black market dealers in town right now."Fox said.

Fox handed shade a file that has all names and what they look like.

"I want them all alive."Fox said.

"It will be done sir."Shade replied.

Fox nodded and turned around heading towards command bay. Shade looked at the files then turned towards his squad.

"Right, let's get moving, introductions later."Shade said.

"Sir yes sir!"They all said.

Shade turned and headed towards a LAAT with his squad. They get into the LAAT and take off towards town.

"Hey pilot, please land here."Shade said in comms.

"Copy that sir."The pilot said.

The ship landed in the entertainment district. They all got out securing the area.

"Alright men, keep alert."Shade said.

The ship soon takes off and the squad heads towards the plaza of where they are at. They arrive about 1000ft away from the plaza and saw about three guys guarded by two bounty hunters.

"Grain, get to the building on the right, you are over watch."Shade said.

"Sir" He replied.

Grain turns and takes off to the building.

"Everyone else, spread out and look like you're on patrol."Shade said.

They nodded and spread out amongst the crowd.

"I'm in position sir."Grain said into the comms.

"Everyone, move onto the targets, Grain, Drop the bounty hunters."Shade said.

Everyone started closing in when two rounds are fired off into the two bounty hunters. Shade and the others move in and secure the targets.

"All targets down and accounted for."Crack said.

"Good job men, let's get them where they belong."Shade said.

Shade pulled up his commlink and comm. the pilot.

"We need a pickup at Plaza, Entertainment District."Shade said.

"Copy that sir, I'm coming."The pilot replied through the comms.

The LAAT came into view when a rocket comes out hitting the LAAT. The LAAT starts spinning around and slams into a small grass area. Shade looked at where it crashed and saw the pilot get out. He stumbles forward then falls, not moving.

"Where the hell did that rocket come from!"Shade yelled.

Shade looked around when something catches his eye. It was a small but bright reflection. Shade turned to see a barrel of a sniper aiming towards Reaper.

"Reaper move!"Shade yelled.

Reaper moved to the side and a bullet lands into the ground beside him.

"Whoa, that was close!"Reaper said.

"Everyone get to cover, I got this."Shade said.

They all started moving behind cover along with their targets.

"Plaque, get a hold of Fox and tell him we are pinned."Shade said.

"Yes sir!"Plaque Replied.

Shade takes off running towards the direction of the building. The sniper starts shooting at Shade but kept missing. Shade got to the building and slammed into the door with his shoulder opening it. Shade starts running up steps when bullets started flying down at him.

"Good lord, bounty hunters."Shade mumbled.

Shade kept running and soon pulled out his DC17 and started shooting at the bounty hunter. He gets to the roof where the bounty hunter was cornered with Grain aiming at him. He turned towards me and pulled out a hilt of a lightsaber. The bounty hunter ignites it showing green crystal.

"So, you killed a Jedi, I guess I can reclaim it."Shade said.

Shade moves his vibroblade from his belt and ignites it.

"You have guts clone, but too bad it will be split."The bounty hunter said.

"Try me, you scum."Shade replied.

The bounty hunter dashes forward and Shade moves to the side sticking his foot out making the bounty hunter lose balance. Shade comes around with his vibroblade and slices it across the bounty hunter back. The bounty hunter holds in a scream then turns around facing Shade.

"You are not a normal clone, you're a volunteer."He said.

"Glad you noticed, now, you want to still fight?"Shade asked.

The bounty hunter remembers that a vibroblade can make a pretty big gap with just a little cut. He looks at shade, then the edge. He turns taking off and jumps off the edge. Shade signaled Grain and Grain shoots him dead in the back and the bounty hunter lands on ship below the building roof

"Good shot lets head back to base."Shade said.

On cue a LAAT pulled up to the roof and the door slides open to see his squad already there. Shade jumps on and the door closes and they head back to base.

**_(They go back to base turn the Black Market Dealers in and Fox congrats them and yea.)_**


	4. The Fight and Escape

_**(So we're back with Shine, Let's see what happens)**_

Shine was walking back towards the apartment thinking over the invitation. He soon arrived at the apartments and went up to the 5th floor. The elevator door opens up and when he goes to step out three guys come out from corners.

"Is this the guy who beat you in the black market?" One man asked.

"Yea, that's him; he attacked me out of nowhere." The man said.

Shine looked at the guy and notices he had a black eye and a broken right arm.

"So, I attacked you while you were harassing a woman, I guess you can say that."Shine replied.

The guy on the right pulled out a pipe. He was bringing up the pole and slams it lightly into his hand.

"Can I just beat him?"He asked.

"You can if you even hit me."Shine said with a smirk.

That seemed to fuse the man as he charged at Shine. Shine sidestepped and grabs the pole and uses all his force to slam the man into the wall.

"So, one down, who's next?"Shine asked.

The other man charged at shine and pulled out a pipe also swinging at him. Shine rolls away and kicks the man straight in the back. Shine heard a cracking sound when his foot met the guys back. The man fell to the ground hold in his back.

"Let this be a warning for you, send thugs at me again, I'll hang you by your toes."Shine said.

The man nodded and left in a hurry. He turns and walks to his door of the apartment and punches the code for the door to unlock. He walks in and turned towards his office he had.

"I guess it's time to check for bounties."Shine mumbled.

Shine walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. He turned the TV on and faced the computer. Shine taps away at the computer.

"We got news of two black market dealers caught."A voice said.

Shine turned and looked at the TV to see what is was.

"Four people have died during this taken."The voice continued.

Shine laughed a little to himself knowing who killed them.

"A LAAT was shot down during the pickup of the Coruscant Guard and they don't know who shot it down."The voice ranted.

Shine turned towards his computer typing and laughed again as he remembered shooting the LAAT down.

"That is all we got for now, more updates will be made if we figure out."The voice said.

Shine turned the TV off and focused on his computer.

"I hate doing that that to shade, but a job is a job."Shine mumbled.

_**(If you're confused by now, when I was making chapter three I thought of having it when the LAAT was shot down and have you figure out who did it. Well, now you know who did it, well enjoy.)**_

A knock is heard at Shine's door. He gets up and walks to the door opening it up slightly to see who it is.

"Shine, I'm commander Dunkel of the Coruscant guard, may I come in?"Dunkel asked.

"Um, one second please."Shine said.

Shine closes the door and takes off to his office. He opens a vent and climbs in letting it close behind him. When the vent closed Dunkel and his squad busted down his door.

"Search for him and arrest him!" Dunkel said.

Shine hears what he said and continues crawling until he reaches another room.

"Right, here we go."Shine mumbles.

He drops out into the room and goes out of an open window. He zip lines down to the ground and takes off toward a speeder. He hops into his speeder and takes off towards the entertainment district.

"At least I lost them."Shine mumbled.

He heard the sound of sirens behind him. He turns around to see that three speeders were after him.

"Pull over now Shine!"Dunkel said through a megaphone on the speeder.

Shine mumbles to himself something when out of nowhere he gets hit on the back side of his speeder. He goes all over the place and lands right in the middle of the entertainment district.

"You got nowhere to go brother."A voice said.

Shine looks up to see Shade's face.

"Shade, you're after me too?" Shine asked.

"Yes, and you are in some deep trouble."Shade said.

Shine gets up with sudden speed and slams into Shade sliding him back. Shade finally catches his footing and gets into a battle stance.

"You asked for it, Blake."Shade said.

"Ok, Jake, bring it."Shine said.

_**(Shade is Jake; Shine is Blake. Just too clear things up about the names.)**_

Shine goes forward swinging a punch towards Shade. Shade brings his hand up when he noticed it was a trick. Shine's other fist comes around upper cutting Shade knocking his helmet off.

"Right, it's on." Shade said.

Shade goes forward swinging left and right to catch Shine off guard. Shine tries to follow his hands when he feels a fist connect to his jaw. Shine soon feel punches going left and right of his face. He finally gets a hold and grabs Shade right arm and slings him over his shoulder. Shade lands with a thump on the ground but rolls and gets up easily.

"Still the same Shade, always fast but cocky with the punches."Shine said.

Shade goes forward again hitting Shine in the gut. Shine crumples to the ground groaning in pain. Shade walked over and cuffed Shine.

"You always talked to much Shine."Shade said.

Shade walks over and puts his helmet on and walks back over to Shine. He picks him up and throws him in a back of a speeder. Dunkel and his squad shows as Shade tossed him into the speeder.

"You are too slow Dunkel."Shade said.

"You knew he would come here."Dunkel said.

Shade shrugged and whistled.

"Let's roll out!"Shade yells to his squad.

They come out of alleys and meet up with Shade at the speeders.

"We turn him in and we'll be on guard at gate."Shade said.

"Sir, he's gone."Plaque said.

Shade turned around to see the speeder empty. He looks around until he saw him hanging off of the side of a speeder.

"Get after them!" Dunkel said.

Shade and Dunkel squad load up and chased after the speeder. Shine finally gets up over the speeder and noticed it was a girl.

"Who are you?"Shine said.

"They call me Ash; you'll learn my name later." Ash said.

"Right, well. I'm shine, and do you mind getting these cuffs off?"Shade asked.

Ash pulled out a lock picking tool and handed it to Shine.

"Do it yourself."Ash said.

Shine pick locked the cuffs and tosses them off the sides.

"Thanks for helping me." Shine said.

"Eh, I'm getting paid by an unknown associated." Ash said.

Shine was about to say something when he heard sirens behind them.

"Please tell me you have a plan."Shine said.

"Yes, hang on." She replied.

The speeder soon goes towards the ground. Shine is flown back into his seat and is held by the wind. They soon come into a group of cars and took off with them. Shade squad along with Dunkel's stopped and looked around.

"We lost them, Fox wont like this." Dunkel Said.

"Oh well, our fault for taking our eyes off of him." Shade replied.

_**(Ash is a character you'll soon learn about. Also, Ash is a girl)**_

Shine rested finally as he saw they lost sight of the Guards. They drive the rest of the way in silent until they pulled up to some apartments.

"My associate wants to meet you."Ash said.

She hops out and Shine follows behind her. They walk into the apartment lobby and got into the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. They stepped out and walked up to an apartment door.

"Here we are."Ash said.

She knocked on the door and the door slid open where a face appeared around the corner of the door.

"Oh, just you two, come in." He said.

He moved out of the way and let them through.

"Good job bringing him to us in one piece." A voice said.

"Wasn't really that hard, they moved his eyes off of him."Ash said.

Shine looks at the man and soon finds out who it is.

"What do you want Shark?"Shine asked.

"You always so blunt Shine."He replied.

Shine sighs heavily to keep his patience under control. He removes his visor and looks at him.

"Yes, now get on with it."Shine said.

"Right, well I need you to kill Zerd, if you don't, I'll kill you right now." Shark said.

"Right, if you can catch me." Shine replied.

Shine pressed a button and a hologram appeared on the ground with Shine in it.

"I can always teleport out."Shine said.

The hologram crumbles to dust after shine disappeared.

"Go after him Ash; kill him if you need to." Shark said.

"Yes sir." She said.

She turned and walked out of the apartment and heads to her speeder. She reaches her speeder but stops and turns around.

"Hello Shine, you move fast." Ash said.

"It's your fault for taking me to him."Shine bluntly replied.

"Right, well, get lost before I kill you."Ash said.

Shine turned and walked to a taxi speeder.

"That is, if you can catch me."Shine said.

He hops in the speeder and heads to his apartment.

_**(This ends Chapter 4, Chapter 5 will tell you how Shade figured out the Explosion of the LAAT and the leading fight scene.)**_


End file.
